


[podfic] this life looks good on you, by gyzym

by fiercynn



Series: [podfic] Wherever You Will Be, That's Where I'll Call Home, by gyzym [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercynn/pseuds/fiercynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are only four rules in Arthur's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] this life looks good on you, by gyzym

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this life looks good on you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135875) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> My podfic of the second in gyzym's amazing domestic 'verse series, aka [Wherever You Will Be (That's Where I'll Call Home](http://archiveofourown.org/series/5589). Originally posted in 2010 [here](http://fiercynn.dreamwidth.org/70387.html). Thanks so much to gyzym for letting me play around in her universe!
> 
> Also, I didn't even attempt a British accent for Eames because I knew I would be terrible at it, though it's a little strange because there's a part in this fic that really requires it since Arthur is trying (and failing) to imitate his accent so, uh, just pretend that part makes any sense at all the way I read it?

**this life looks good on you** (25:03 minutes)

mp3 (23 MB) at [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?v9xmcp59n2lsmhd) or at [the amazing audiofic archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/this-life-looks-good-on-you)

m4b (25.2 MB) at [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?w332h6ht504eudq)

 


End file.
